Jagged Scars of Life
by FictionalWinter
Summary: Sam/Dean Right before Sam left for college he and Dean were in a sort of relationship. Now Dean shows up on Sam's doorstep saying that John is missing and Dean has a baby boy in his car. Who was abused? Why is the baby named Samson?  Rated M for a reason


**Hello Reader,**

**I really tried to make this fanfic as realistic as possible, so please inform me if you think something is wrong with the characters, etc.**

**When text is italicized,_ like so_, it is describing a flashback.  
><strong>

**Supernatural is owned by someone other than me... :)**

**Rated M for rape, sex, male pregnancy, incest and dark themes.**

September 14/2010

"_Daddy?" A young Dean whined while his drunken father walked towards him. "You always be strong Dean. I don't want to see no tears on that face." John Winchester smiled, a menacing smile, and all that was heard from that quiet hotel room was the sound of Sammy snoring and a young shrill scream that would have echoed and haunted the minds of those who heard it, had there been anyone near enough to hear._

Dean took a deep breath and quieted his thumping heart. 'For Dad, I'm doing this for Dad.' Became Dean's mantra as he raised his hand to knock on the nondescript looking door. He paused for a moment and lowered his hand, his mind going crazy with fear and his breathing became and audible noise in the thick morning air. He panted and crouched down on his knees, putting his head between his legs to rid himself of his dizziness.

A moment later, his mind clear and his emotions buried, he knocked on the door. A young woman answered it and Dean's heart stopped for a moment as he wondered if his baby brother had betrayed his love.

"Yes?" the blond woman asked, frowning. Dean calmed himself and tried to answer civilly. "I'm looking for a Sam Winchester. Is this his place of residence?" Dean said in his most professional voice. All the while Dean was thinking of the baby sleeping out in the Impala.

"Yes, Sam lives here. But I'm afraid you just missed him, he has morning classes from 10-1:30." The blond woman said and the door was politely slammed in Dean's face before he could say another word.

Dean sighed and walked out to the car to find that the baby was awake, and screaming his little head off, he was also attracting a lot of attention. There was a large crowd of people gathered around the black Impala and Dean had to rudely shove a number of people out of the way to get to his own car.

Dean unlocked the car as he ignored the whispers and stares that he received as he reached into the car and pulled out his little baby boy. "Shh…Samson, you'll be alright. I just left for a moment…" Dean cooed to the baby although he felt close to tears and he was just completely exhausted. He really wished that he could just punch some of the assholes that were crowding him and his baby; they really needed to give him a little breathing room.

"Um…Excuse me, sir. But that baby was very upset, why are you here?" A concerned young man stepped forward and Dean growled and gnashed his teeth while rocking the baby tenderly on his shoulder. "'That baby' was very upset because he is only two months old and he woke up surrounded by strange people." Dean growled at the college student who recoiled, as though he was taken aback. Dean really hoped that the boy would just leave, but after another moment the boy opened his mouth again and Dean simply interrupted him without a second thought.

"Listen boy. I'm about to leave, do you have a problem with that?" Dean glared defiantly at the boy, who just quietly backed up. Soon the crowd dispersed and Dean was able to drive to the small motel he was staying in.

"Ass." Dean muttered as he got into the car after strapping his son into his car seat in the back seat. Dean drove to his hotel and stayed there until the middle of the night, when he was sure that Sammy would be home.

Yet again, Dean left his sleeping child in his car as he went to confront his brother. Dean had promised himself and Samson before they left that he would come up with a good excuse about why he had a young child in his care. But so far all the excuses Dean thought of were weak and lacked conviction. The only thing Dean was sure of was that he wasn't going to tell Sammy the truth about Samson.

Dean carefully snuck into Sam's dorm through a open window, but part of the way through his shirt caught on the wooden door frame, Deans shirt pulled back, revealing the long, jagged scar that stretched from the middle of his pecs down past where he wore his pants, and he wore his pants low.

Dean quickly cursed and pulled the shirt back down, hiding his shameful scar. Dean finally completed sneaking into the dorm room with a sigh of relief, he just hoped that no one had seen him sneaking in through the window, although he highly doubted it.

Dean kept thinking his mantra, only this time he added to it, 'I will _not_ mention Samson Abner Winchester', Dean kept repeating this as he took a deep breath and walked forward into the room.

Dean promptly ran into a table and exclaimed more than a few curse words when he heard his brother stirring. Sam walked into the room and quickly attacked Dean, after a moment of scuffling, Dean won and was perched on top of Sam, as he was Dean remembered the events of 11 months before and felt his body stir in response.

"Whoa, easy tiger." Dean said with a smirk, trying to keep things lighthearted. Sam didn't look even vaguely amused and Dean felt hurt stirring up within him, but Dean focused on his son and fought down the pain that came with seeing his baby brother again.

To be continued.

**I hope everyone enjoyed reading this!**

**~FictionalWinter  
><strong>


End file.
